tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeadPrincessMeow
Hi there! You have yet to complete the challenge for Epic Art Camp. You should hurry! It's due Monday! Owenandheatherfan Is ' 04:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) It was not about Aramina, it was about Izzyfan4ever. I didn't want to, but both of you were banned for 2 weeks. The reason? You said that izzyfan4ever had uploaded a picture of Miley in an aftermath dress, and that you didn't give him/her permission, is that true? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Well that's what got me into thinking banning you was right: The Miley aftermath dress picture was uploaded by you, not Izzyfan4ever, so That's enough proof. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that one, the one you claimed Izzyfan4ever uploaded. Don't try to deny it, since I don't see any other Aftermath dress in Miley's page. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Um, no, I can't see the picture. Give me some links: *The aftermath dress you say was made by you. *The aftermath dress you say was made by Izzyfan4ever. *The base you used for the first one. Plus, It is two weeks only, so I won't unban you. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll Squeese you in Gwenny(I just made that up XD)"Glitter Glue,Puffy Paint,Stickers!" "Chris Said we were Make Dinosaurs Not Grade Three art Progects" "*Squirts Heather in face with glitter glue*" FEAR SERRIA'S GLITTER GLUE OF DEATH!!!!!! 13:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Please stop editing Featured Image, you don't have enough edits. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It's a free program called Paint.net. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 13:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Good luck to you too! And EGBR! Zoomer72! Guess who it is? 16:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Wanna join Epic Art Camp 2? 'Big O-ette Is ' 19:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!Shadow 101 19:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome Hi Gwenfan! The art program I use is, believe it or not, MS paint. Nothing special or nothing, just regular MS paint. Hope that helped. - user:Lindsaysbiggestfan No No You'll Never Catch Me Alive! Wait Are You Canadian? Hi Gwenny, next week you will be returning in Epic Art Camp 2! :) 'Big O-ette Is ' 02:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Gwenny,I loved The Pic,So I have decided to come back! Thanks!I CAME BACK!!! SONIC BOOM!!!!!!!!!! 14:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you've returned in Epic Art Camp 2. :) 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 20:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the challenge for Total Drama: Art! is up. Good luck! ;) ' I'm beautiful in my way Cause God makes no mistakes Baby I was Born This Way! Yeah, I changed it, you're still in. :) Owenandheatherfan Is ' 19:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. See, you make like three short pictures of a character that I gave. So if you pick Heather, make three square pics of Heather, and then, put them all in one picture, like a montage. 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 19:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Audition Blog Could you go to my audition blog? I need her stereotype, and age.They call me the Hiphopopotamus My lyrics are bottomless Flows that glow like phoshorus Poppin' this eshophagus Rockin' this metropolis I'm not a water-dwelling mammal from Africa that's moved to the montropolis DID STEVE TELL YOU THAT?......Steve..... 16:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Could I use your picture of Avril L. as a base for my character Eve. Please. I'll give you credit for the base. ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' . Hey, the challenge for Total Drama: Art! is up. Good luck! ;) ' I'm beautiful in my way Cause God makes no mistakes Baby I was Born This Way!. Hi GF120, I am Lindsay and I wanted to tell you that your Lady Gaga drawing for Total Drama: Art is EPIC!! I love it! =) [[User:Lindsaysbiggestfan|'Being spotted by the paparazzi']][[User talk:Lindsaysbiggestfan|'It's Lindsay, not from TD!']] 18:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh, nice sketches. Hope you make it far in Total Drama: Art. [[User:Lindsaysbiggestfan|'Being spotted by the paparazzi']][[User talk:Lindsaysbiggestfan|'It's Lindsay, not from TD!']] 18:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to make an alliance with me in Epic Art Camp 2. We need to make it far. We should get threats out first. I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Im doing them now. :P --'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 19:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey lets make a alince in total dram showdown! Hey, the challenge for Total Drama: Art! is up. Good luck! ;) 'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Awww :) Thanks! I personally think you're better at it than I am, but I just need a lot more practice haha. Thank you so much though <3 Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 16:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm from Virginia :) Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 16:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes. Mostly I use SumoPaint (it's online), and I used to use PhotoFiltre, and with my unfortunate limits, I once had to use Jasc Paint Shop Pro, which was hard to figure out. But yeah, mostly SumoPaint, I do use PTS though, but my free trial is over... Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 19:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) A lot and A lot of work xD I basically take a photo, and redraw it :s xD Mmm Hard to explain, Ill be makign a blog soonish ( After the election) Where I show how to make them, and will offer to make some.Mrodd 19:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks:D it took me a while, but it was easy after some time :) -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 19:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I've never used Paint.NET but I've heard fabulous things :) Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 19:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've done some work with transferring sketches. It's fun, working on one of those projects currently, haven't finished though. Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain... 20:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Please do the challenge for total drama boney island. ♥Mocky♥ 13:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I've seen you haven't turned in a picture for challenge three of Total Drama: Art!. It is due on July 5th aka this upcoming Tuesday. If you don't do it, you might be put up for elimination. ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ''' Hello! I have a question to ask you. May you ask some of your wiki friends if they would like to participate in Total Drama Aquarium? Thanks! Drama468 15:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) wat do you mean? like one challenge? or the WHOLE game ?-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 20:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) where r the rules for that ?-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 21:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you have an excuse why you didn't do the challenge in Total Drama: Art! I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Well since your out of town that is a good excuse so I'm gonna give you and excuse immunity because your art-work is really good, and I don't want you eliminatied :) Have fun at the concert ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' That rule needs to be changed, most camps don't take a week. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Participate http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_:_Crafts It's almost Thursday and you have yet to put an entry in. I suggest you put up an entry quick! Don't want to be eliminated. ;D ~ M M 11:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama: Art is back on please summit photos ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Time to QUiz http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_EXTREME [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!']] 15:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the challenge for Total Drama: Art! is up. Good luck! ;) 'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Hey, the challenge for Total Drama: Art! is up. It is due tomorrow night, at like 12:00 p.m central time aka Midnight in my time ' ✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ '''